


Birthing Adventure

by purring_goblin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Catboy Nanase Haruka, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboy Tachibana Makoto, Dogboys & Doggirls, Established Relationship, Everything besides MakoHaru is only mentioned or implied, Freeform, Haru being Haru, Haru is a mess, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, nekomimi, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purring_goblin/pseuds/purring_goblin
Summary: Haru is about ready to be done with this whole pregnancy thing and gets his wish sooner than anticipated.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Birthing Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine it's taken me this long to write a MakoHaru fic?
> 
> Sorry I'm bad at titles and summaries but what else is new XD
> 
> Also disclaimer: in my omegaverse pups get born as actual puppies (or kittens, depending on the parents) and shift into their humanoid form as they age. If that's a squick for you, read no further!

With a satisfied groan Haru sank into the warm bathtub. Letting out a tired sigh as he leaned back and smoothed his hands around his big belly. A smile creeping across his lips at the feeling of his and Makoto's pups kicking and pushing against his hand. 

To be fair Haru wasn't quite sure whether they were having puppies or kittens but it didn't matter all that much to them so long as all of their little ones would come into this world healthy. 

The omega heaved another heavy sigh as the discomfort that came with being so late in his pregnancy was washed away by the warm water surrounding him. Black ears flicking casually as a silent purr worked itself up Haru's chest. 

The feline omega truly felt blessed, to have such an attentive mate by his side, being able to carry their pups after a more than successful swimming career. 

Of course Haru would never give up on swimming, but at some point he just had enough of the competitions and was ready to enter the domestic bliss of bonded mates. 

The litter growing in his belly was just the crown on top of everything and Haru still had to chuckle, remembering just how quickly their attempts to have pups beared fruit. 

It didn't even take them one heat after both of them had stopped taking their suppressants. As Makoto stepped down from competitive swimming along with Haru to start his career as a coach.

Haru stretched out his limbs, long black tail hanging leisurely off the edge of the tub. Really the omega wouldn't trade his life for the world. But he was also getting really fed up with being pregnant. 

It had been really nice, with the way Makoto had pampered him and still did. It made Haru feel special, like he was glowing all the time. And he felt proud that he was going to be the one to bring their litter into this world and complete their family. 

Despite all that, the omega was closing in on his due date. Haru felt absolutely huge and heavy. His joints were sore all the time and as the pups (or kittens) grew ever bigger their soft kicks became quite rowdy and uncomfortable. 

Especially when directed towards his bladder. And on top of it all, with being on the last stretch, Makoto had banned him from the pool. 

The canine alpha gentle yet stern and steadfast in his arguments that it wasn't safe for an omega who could be going into labor any second to be swimming laps. 

Which Haru had to accept in defeat. His mate had a point there after all. Especially when it was getting increasingly harder to move around as is.

Tail twitching irritatedly as the incessant kicking of his pups continued. They were especially lively that day and Haru had to close his eyes at the cramp like feeling their ministrations brought with them. Smoothing his hand over the taught skin of his large bump in hopes to calm them down even just a little.

The omega's eyes fluttered open when something felt off. Like a sinking feeling in his gut. If he could even still tell where his gut was. It felt as if there was nothing else inside him anymore but Makoto's pups... or kittens. 

Secretly Haru hoped the litter came after their alpha father. Makoto had been the cutest little pup and Haru would give a lot to have a few tiny Makotos all to himself.

The raven haired feline looked down at his stomach. As if he could make out the ever increasing squirming of his litter, or see why it felt like his stomach was dropping out of his body. His tail flicked and ears flattened against his head. 

Then he spotted an odd crook in his tail underneath the water's surface. Only when his tail moved about on the bottom of the tub the black stain stayed in place. 

Haru squinted down at it, sitting up more to get a better look. 

Was seeing odd shapes another side-effect of pregnancy? He wouldn't be surprised.

A gasp ripped out of the omega's throat as he finally realized just what he was looking at. Hands shooting out to grab the tiny black bundle. 

As Haru lifted the pup out of the water he wondered how he was going to explain to his mate that he drowned their first born. 

Realization dawned on the black cat then. He didn't just almost drown their first pup, he was also in the middle of labor and hadn't even noticed.

Haru was calm through the entire pregnancy, Makoto was nervous enough for the both of them and then some, after all. But now that it was finally happening his nerves were admittedly flaring up. 

With sheer determination Haru got himself out of the tub, grabbing a towel for his soaked pup. Who thankfully was alive and breathing. Slowly starting to wiggle its little head around and yipping.

Haru threw the bathroom door open in a panic. He couldn't do this alone, he needed his mate right now. 

"Makoto!" he yelled down the hall. Being answered immediately by clattering from the kitchen and his mate's hurried steps, dashing up the stairs. "Haru!?" Makoto gasped, olive green ears standing alert. 

"Are you alright? Are the babies ok?" For a moment Haru could only stare at the other. The rising panic making him unable to move or talk until the alpha walked over to him. Laying gentle hands on his bare shoulders. Worry imminent in his gentle eyes and scent. "Hey, Haru? Tell me what's wro-"

"I almost drowned our pup." 

Haru blurted out, looking exceedingly paler by the second. Makoto let out a nervous laugh, "You what?". Blue eyes fixated on the larger male then. "I-... I'm going into labor. I dropped our first pup in the bathtub!". 

At that the dog's gaze found the bundled up towel in his mate's hands. "Oh..." he said with wonder. "Oh!" Until the words fully registered. 

Panic shot through Makoto, he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. The doctors said they still had about a week maybe? He took a steadying breath. His mate needed him to be clear minded right now, this was not the time to freak out. 

In one fluid motion the alpha removed his sweat jacket and wrapped it around his omega's naked frame. "Haru-chan, you need to go lie down. I'll call our doctor!"

Despite the situation Haru scrunched up his nose, "Drop the -chan alrea-". 

-Splat- 

The noise making the cat and dog mates halt in their movements. Staring into each other's eyes as neither of them dared to look down. Until a pitiful cry resounded from the floor. 

"Oh no..." the omega whispered under his breath. 

"HARUUU!"

*

In the end all five pups were delivered before the doctor even arrived. With a satisfied albeit exhausted smile Haru noted that they were in fact puppies, coming after their canine father even if they had Haru's black coat. A perfect mix of the both of them. 

The doctor finished up packing her things before she addressed them again. "Alright, Mr. Tachibana, everything looks fine to me. All the pups are well and healthy. Still I would like you to come in to the clinic tomorrow after you have rested up, just to be completely certain." Both men agreed and thanked her again before saying goodbye.

It still felt odd to Haru. Everything happened in a blurr. One moment he was taking a bath and the next he was lying in his nest with their five pups. 

Makoto looked like he felt much the same. Green eyes glistening with tears as his tail beat a steady rhythm against the wall behind him. "They're so beautiful Haru." The alpha whispered, hushed. As if afraid this moment would shatter if he spoke too loud. 

The omega hummed in silent agreement, leaning back into his mate's embrace. Haru was glad he had made the nest big enough for the both of them. Even if it left his alpha with only one pair of jeans and two shirts. 

Haru wasn't an omega that was crazy about nesting before. But that changed when he hit the second trimester as his omegan hindbrain decided he should have a nest in the bathroom, a nest in the living room and another one in their bedroom. Which is where he had now birthed their pups. Or 3 of them at least.

Makoto nuzzled into the crown of Haru's head affectionately. Gently placing a kiss at the base of his soft black ears. "You've done so well, Haru. I'm so proud." The alpha whispered, voice raspy with emotion. 

The omega leaned further against his mate's chest. A purr bubbling out of his throat. He twisted and turned only enough to meet the other's gentle gaze. "You too..." 

Secretly Haru still wished he was better at voicing his feelings. Even if it had never been an issue. Not between the two of them. Makoto had always read him like an open book since the very first time they had met. Knowing exactly what Haru failed to convey. The meaning of his words unsaid. 

"I could have never done this without you." And the omega felt his eyes sting with the beginning of happy tears then as well. "I would... I wouldn't want this with anyone but you." 

At that, his alpha's eyes beamed, regarding him with newfound wonder. Haru couldn't help himself but to lean in and place a gentle kiss onto Makoto's lips. Chaste almost.

Makoto let the touch linger, touching his forehead against his omega's.

"I love you."

*

"I can't believe you drowned your pup, Haru." Rin blew his nose into a tissue. Eyes still red from tears. "I didn't drown her." Haru defended himself.

It was now almost exactly one week after he had given birth. Rin, Nagisa and Rei had come over to meet the pups for the first time. 

"Which one is the one you dropped in the hallway?" Nagisa asked unhelpfully as he peered into the basket where the 5 little pups slept off their milk bellies. 

Fresh tears sprang into Rin's eyes as Haru reached inside to pick one of his babies up. "I can't wait until Ai is due," the sharptoothed cat sniffled, "hopefully he will be a better dad than you." 

"Hey! Haru is a great dad!" Makoto interjected with a frown, laying his arm around his mate protectively.

Nagisa carefully held the pup that the black haired omega put into his hands, looking at it with wonder in his eyes. 

After a moment the blond abruptly got out of his seat. "Rei-chan!", the smaller omega announced, "let's go home!". 

The beta in question cocked his head at that. "But Nagisa, we just got here?" Rei said, adjusting his glasses, floppy dog ears twitching with unease. 

It was clear that his mate to be was plotting something, as he stared him down with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes.

"Let's go home and make some babies!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed OwO ~   
> Let me know what dog you imagine Makoto would be because I can't decide lmao. Kind of think he'd be a golden retriever but I don't see him with floppy ears? 
> 
> Fun fact: I got the idea for this fic after watching a reality series about baby animals. On one episode they followed a dalmatian from pregnancy to birth and how the pups grew. And the dog almost dropped two of her puppies onto the wooden deck on the front porch if the owner hadn't caught them in time XD peak chaotic energy and I felt like... Haru would definitely XD


End file.
